


Magicite

by heiligeharmonie



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiligeharmonie/pseuds/heiligeharmonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Terra finally awakens, it's time to divvy out the Magicite, and a few people have their own ideas about who should get what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magicite

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in September of 2011 for the prompt "Magicite" on my roleplay blog.

Locke charged into the miniature casino aboard the Blackjack, nearly running into the nearest table in his hurry to reach it. As Terra, Edgar, Sabin, Setzer, Cyan, and Gau entered behind him, a bit more calmly, he yanked a pouch from his belt and upended it over the table top. The colored stones inside tumbled onto the felt with a few soft thuds.

Watching the thief pick up each stone and clutch it for a moment before tossing it aside, Terra leaned close to Edgar and whispered, "What's he doing?"

"Don't worry about it, m'lady," the king responded, catching a piece of discarded Magicite before it skirted over the edge of the table. "Though I do think now would be a good time to divide the Magicite between us. There should be enough for each of us now, right?"

He looked to Locke, who seemed not to be paying attention, yet he reached into his pocket and pulled out the first piece of Magicite they'd gotten, Ramuh's Magicite. He dropped it on the table and continued with his examination of the new Magicite.

"Why are we dividing them up?" Terra asked, still oblivious to the powers of the stones, having only woken from her trance less than an hour before.

"They will let us all use magic," Sabin explained. "But I wonder if it's really necessary..."

"Whether or not it's necessary is of no importance," Setzer said, reaching for a piece of Magicite. "You never know when it might just come in--"

"GAH!" Locke screamed, tossing the last piece of Magicite into the air.

Gau whipped his head around to watch the stone's path, scurrying to put himself at the end of it, while knocking Locke over int he process. He snatched the stone out of the air and held it close to his face. "Pretty rock! Shiny rock! Mine!"

Sabin yanked the stone from the wild boy. "Hold your chocobos! You're not getting this one."

"Mean Mr. Thou!" Gau pouted, lunging at Sabin in an attempt to steal the Magicite back. "Mine! Mine!"

"Don't trample meeeeee!" Locke screeched, rolling under the table to safety.

"I'm not Mr. Thou!" Sabin roared. He jabbed a finger at Cyan. "He is!" He held the Magicite above his head, far from Gau's reach. "And you are not getting this one!"

Cyan grabbed Gau by the seat of his pants and lifted the squirming boy into the air. "Please, calm thyselves."

"No! Gau want rock!" Gau swung his arms wildly, latching onto Setzer's coat and pulling. Setzer shouted and made attempts to pry Gau off of him, which only resulted in the boy wrapping his arms around Setzer's head. 

Edgar turned away from the struggling trio and instead faced his brother. "What's so special about that particular shard, Sabin?" 

Sabin looked at she stone in his hand, almost sadly. "This is the one that reacted to Terra, right?"

Edgar's eyes lit up as he began to understand, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I believe it is."

Terra looked from Sabin to Edgar. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"He's your father, yes?"

Before Terra could say anything, Sabin shoved the Magicite into her hands and closed her fingers around it, adding, "You should carry him with you."

"But..." Terra looked down at the Magicite she held, the remains of her father, "I can already use magic. Shouldn't someone else--"

"No!" Sabin said forcefully, making her flinch. Having not meant to sound so harsh, Sabin stepped back and hung his head a little.

"What he means is," Edgar began, placing a had on Sabin's shoulder in reassurance, "a father is a precious thing to have."

Sabin nodded quickly. "Yeah. You should take whatever chance you have to be with him."

Terra looked between the brothers, unsure of what to say. "I..."

Locke crawled out from beneath the table and sprang to his feet. "I think it's a great idea!"

Edgar wrapped an arm around Terra's shoulders, pulling her close. "You never know when you may need his guidance."

"And just what do you thing you're doing?" Locke asked gravely.

"Who, me?" Edgar placed his free hand over his chest. "I'm not doing a thing! Why would you say something in such an accusatory tone?"

"You know exactly why!"

"Don't be absurd."

"Urrrg!"

As Locke leapt forward to, once again, begin lecturing Edgar about his habits, Terra ducked out of Edgar's grasp and made her way to a quiet corner of the room, still staring down at the stone she held.

'Father, huh?' She glanced over her shoulder at the rowdy bunch behind her. She looked back to the stone and turned it over a few times in her palm. 'Can you teach me to be like them?'


End file.
